


[Podfic] Rest your soul against mine

by Juulna, Menatiera, Podfics by Juuls (Juulna)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (1:43:58 total), (this one obviously), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Art, Background Relationships, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, HYDRA are assholes, Implied/Referenced Torture, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Minor Bruce Banner/Betty Ross, Minor Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Minor Jane Foster/Thor, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Non-Graphic Torture, Non-Graphic Violence, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Podficced with Permission, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, STB Bingo Round One, Soulbonds, Standard Winter Soldier Warnings Apply, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Stucky Alternate Universe Big Bang 2018, Team as Family, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:48:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28162689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juulna/pseuds/Juulna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menatiera/pseuds/Menatiera, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juulna/pseuds/Podfics%20by%20Juuls
Summary: After the Battle of Manhattan, soulmate bonds appear in the form of telepathic connections between two people. All the Avengers seem to be connected to someone - except Steve. He kind of resigns himself to a lonely life without sharing his thoughts and mind with anyone. Then the voice in his head appears.And that's just the beginning of the complications.His soulmate, a soldier, is dismissive, distrustful, and awfully familiar in a strange way. He also sounds tortured and is often in pain.Steve would want to help anyone, but his soulmate? He's ready to rip the world apart to find him.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33
Collections: STB Bingo: Round One





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Menatiera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menatiera/gifts), [revuko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/revuko/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Rest your soul against mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18123080) by [Menatiera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menatiera/pseuds/Menatiera), [revuko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/revuko/pseuds/revuko). 



> For my dear heart, my friend, the one who keeps me pointing and moving forward... this is for you. You know why. <3
> 
> The first chapter I'm not using to claim for anything from my STB Bingo, but there might be a couple I do claim in the later chapters. Not a big deal if I don't, though, since the point of this is to express my love, not check off boxes on a card. xD But we'll see.
> 
> This fic is honestly a delight, and when I asked if I could podfic it, I was so happy! I love soulmate fics, and especially _accidental/surprise/sudden soulmates!???_ Totally awesome.

**Fic Author:** Menatiera (artwork by revuko included in main fic)

 **Podfic Reader:** Juulna

 **Chapter:** 1/8

 **Chapter Length:** 8:30 minutes

 **Program used:** Audacity

 **Download:**[Mediafire for mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/udmlygi5q6elogz/soul_chapter_01.mp3/file) (6 MB)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be 8 chapters in total (I have 4 recorded as of right now), and the '9th' chapter will be all 8 chapters combined into one complete, downloadable, file. I host on Mediafire using MP3, which is playable on basically every device in existence, though it's nothing fancy.
> 
> My podfics are nothing fancy, either. Just me, my voice, and the fic, with a bit of editing to make it bearable. ;) Something went a little funky with this one but the tiny little bumps weren't enough to make me want to redo it. But if you _do_ find it unbearable (please do tell me if so, especially you, Mena!) it's no skin off my back to go and re-record 8:30 minutes. :P
> 
> There IS art that goes with this, as this was originally posted for the 2018 Stucky AU Big Bang. Check out the main fic for the art by revuko once you get near the end; it's amazing!


	2. Steve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Steve Tony Bucky (STB) Bingo**  
>  Chapters 2 and 3 both have (non-graphic) Winter Soldier torture in them, which I will be claiming for my **square, N-4 (Torture)** but only once I post chapter 3 as I feel it's a more complete picture, both sides of the coin, so to speak, of the torture.
> 
> Don't worry, this is still a Stucky fic. :P

**Fic Author:** Menatiera (artwork by revuko included in main fic)

 **Podfic Reader:** Juulna

 **Chapter:** 2/8

 **Chapter Length:** 15:07

 **Program used:** Audacity

 **Download:**[Mediafire for mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/xyhgzjq5sefffgx/soul_chapter_2.mp3/file) (9 MB)


	3. Winter Soldier

**Fic Author:** Menatiera (artwork by revuko included in main fic)

 **Podfic Reader:** Juulna

 **Chapter:** 3/8

 **Chapter Length:** 8:21 minutes

 **Program used:** Audacity

 **Download:**[Mediafire for mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/kc51hihngbhzxzo/soul_chapter_3.mp3/file) (6 MB)


	4. Steve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter also includes a single link to Chapters 1 through 4, a.k.a. Part One (of Two).
> 
> For chapters 2, 3, and 4 (or one or the other, but the full effect is seen mostly in 2) I’m claiming square N-4: Torture. All three chapters can be seen together in the Part One recording of chapters 1-4. 
> 
> **STB Bingo  
>  Card: Juulna  
> Square: N-4 (Torture) — Winter Soldier torture and Steve feeling the effects.**

**Fic Author:** Menatiera (artwork by revuko included in main fic)

 **Podfic Reader:** Juulna

 **Chapter:** 4/8

 **Chapter Length:** 12:59 minutes

 **Program used:** Audacity

 **Download:**[Mediafire for mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/40u0q3h9lurpjmt/soul_chapter_4.mp3/file) (8 MB)

* * *

**Part One, Chapters 1-4 combined:** [Also here on Mediafire as an mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/n0fqypkd1ychjuj/Rest_Your_Soul_Against_Mine_Part_1_-_chapters_1_thru_4_-_by_menatiera_read_by_juulna.mp3/file) (27.64 MB)

 **Combined length of Part** **One:** 45:05

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might not finish this until next weekend, but if I do see you before then, yay! If not, have a beautiful and wonderful week (and please take some of my extra snow). Sending love to Mena, Winnie, and Phoenix, who cheer me on with my podfic projects and then actually listen to the ones relevant to their interests! You're amazing. <3


	5. Winter Soldier

**Fic Author:** Menatiera (artwork by revuko included in main fic)

 **Podfic Reader:** Juulna

 **Chapter:** 5/8

 **Chapter Length:** 16:15 minutes

 **Program used:** Audacity

 **Download:**[Mediafire for mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/kvmktp57344mo9i/soul_chapter_5.mp3/file) (9.5 MB)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILER for bingo card claim
> 
> **STB Bingo  
>  Card: Juulna  
> Square: G-5 (Hyperventilating) — Winter Soldier experiences brief but extreme hyperventilation when flooded with memories.**


	6. Steve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much love to Menatiera, who is bright and brilliant and creative and always has a kind word to spare for me. I'm so glad you've been enjoying this so far! <3
> 
> P.S. No one really knows this but I'm reading this for the first time AS I record this, letting the experience and my emotions/reactions guide me (and occasionally having to go back and adjust things, of course)... but I was pretty much in tears for the whole second half of this chapter because this is one of my favourite types of things in fic, plus this is how I am with many, most, of my friends. I just love it. I love it. I love it. Q.Q *happy tears* So beautiful. Thank you for this, Mena, this is so lovely.

**Fic Author:** Menatiera (artwork by revuko included in main fic)

 **Podfic Reader:** Juulna

 **Chapter:** 6/8

 **Chapter Length:** 15:47 minutes

 **Program used:** Audacity

 **Download:**[Mediafire for mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/gsieb3rzb22aphq/soul_chapter_6.mp3/file) (9.5 MB)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas, if I miss updating this before then. And I hope those who celebrate continue to have a Blessed Yule, and that Chanukah was wonderful for everyone who partook! <3


	7. Winter Soldier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are a few bumps and crackles I couldn't manage to edit out which I now realize are because I was subconsciously moving my neck back and forth and trying to get it to pop (so the headset joins were creaking). I've been in pretty bad physical shape today, but my throat feels better and I wanted to record the rest of this beautiful story since I hadn't read it before and I'm only letting myself read each chapter as I record! The small bumps and crackles aren't too distracting, at least to me, and neither is my neck, thus I am about to record the epilogue of this riiiiiight about now. 
> 
> Merry Christmas to all who celebrate! And to those who don't, I hope it was a fantastic day anyway. ;D Despite my pain, I had quite the nice day with just my brother and I and the pets. It was nice. :)
> 
> Also, I'm going to be a good Canadian and watch some IIHF World Juniors tourney action after I'm all done! US plays Russia in an hour. ;) Wooo!

**Fic Author:** Menatiera (artwork by revuko included in main fic)

 **Podfic Reader:** Juulna

 **Chapter:** 7/8

 **Chapter Length:** 16:28 minutes

 **Program used:** Audacity

 **Download:**[Mediafire for mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/yymisue9nrc8i00/soul_chapter_7.mp3/file) (10 MB)


	8. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, there are a few bumps and crackles I couldn't out from my neck hurting and jolting the headset as I move it.
> 
> Check out next chapter for the links to all the chapters, parts, and the whole, and links to the art in chapter 8, the art on Tumblr, and all of our Tumblrs.
> 
> Thank you for listening!

**Fic Author:** Menatiera (artwork by revuko included in main fic)

 **Podfic Reader:** Juulna

 **Chapter:** 8/8

 **Chapter Length:** 10:09 minutes

 **Program used:** Audacity

 **Download:**[Mediafire for mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/dr8jkdr6knj6g5f/soul+chapter+8.mp3/file) (6 MB)

* * *

 **Part Two, Chapters 5-8 combined:** [Also here on Mediafire as an mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/b7xx4hxwml2m1sv/Rest+Your+Soul+Against+Mine+Part+2+-+chapters+5+thru+8+-+by+menatiera+read+by+juulna.mp3/file) (35 MB)

 **Combined length of Part** **Two:** 58:49 minutes


	9. Index

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave some love for the original author (they so deserve it)! And may everyone's 2021 be just that... little bit better than 2020. Because wow. Stay safe, keep well, be kind, take care. <3
> 
> Love,  
> Juulna

**Chapter One: Prologue** | [mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/udmlygi5q6elogz/soul_chapter_01.mp3/file) | 6 MB | 8:30 minutes

**Chapter Two: Steve** | [mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/xyhgzjq5sefffgx/soul_chapter_2.mp3/file) | 9 MB | 15:07 minutes

**Chapter Three: Winter Soldier** | [mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/kc51hihngbhzxzo/soul_chapter_3.mp3/file) | 6 MB | 8:21 minutes

**Chapter Four: Steve** | [mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/40u0q3h9lurpjmt/soul_chapter_4.mp3/file) | 8 MB | 12:59 minutes

**Chapter Five: Winter Soldier** | [mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/kvmktp57344mo9i/soul_chapter_5.mp3/file) | 9.5 MB | 16:15 minutes

**Chapter Six: Steve** | [mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/gsieb3rzb22aphq/soul_chapter_6.mp3/file) | 9.5 MB | 15:47 minutes

**Chapter Seven: Winter Soldier** | [mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/yymisue9nrc8i00/soul_chapter_7.mp3/file) | 10 MB | 16:28 minutes

**Chapter Eight: Epilogue** | [mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/dr8jkdr6knj6g5f/soul+chapter+8.mp3/file) | 6 MB | 10:09 minutes

*

* * *

* * *

*

**Part One, Chapters 1-4** | [mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/n0fqypkd1ychjuj/Rest_Your_Soul_Against_Mine_Part_1_-_chapters_1_thru_4_-_by_menatiera_read_by_juulna.mp3/file) | 27.64 MB | 45:05 minutes

**Part Two, Chapter 5-8** | [mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/b7xx4hxwml2m1sv/Rest+Your+Soul+Against+Mine+Part+2+-+chapters+5+thru+8+-+by+menatiera+read+by+juulna.mp3/file) | 35 MB | 58:49 minutes

*

* * *

* * *

*

**The Complete version of 'Rest your soul against mine' by Menatiera, read by Juulna, art by revuko**

[mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/9af9np2pe5a7x4x/Rest+Your+Soul+Against+Mine+-+Full+Reading+-+by+menatiera+read+by+juulna.mp3/file) | 62.7 MB | 1:43:58 (1 hour, 43 minutes, 58 seconds)

*

* * *

* * *

*

  * Art by revuko ( **@vvinterdumpling** ): [Link to the Tumblr post for the art from chapter 8](https://vvinterdumpling.tumblr.com/post/183552017294/rest-your-soul-against-mine-by-menatiera)
  * Juulna and Mena can be found on Tumblr as well: **Juulna** ([@juuls](https://juuls.tumblr.com/)) & **Menatiera** ([@menatiera](https://menatiera.tumblr.com/))
  * **Revuko** can be [found on AO3 here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/revuko/pseuds/revuko) , also.



*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am claiming a couple chapters for squares on my STB Bingo card (Card: Juulna). Those are:
> 
> Chapter 5  
> Square: G-5 (Hyperventilating) 
> 
> Chapters 2-4  
> Square: N-4 (Torture)


End file.
